Nyolot yang berakhir bahagia
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Zakuro terus terusan nyolot hingga akhirnya Kisshu menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu.


**Hello minna! Selamat datang di fic saia yang kelima ini! Untuk pertama kalinya saia meniti karir *halah* di fandom Tokyo Mew Mew. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran saia sehingga fic ancur nan gaje ini tercipta.**

**Yah sudahlah! Cuma sekeda nyemak-nyemakin fandom Tokyo Mew Mew Indonesia yang Cuma sedikit ini.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tokyo Mew Mew adalah milik:**

**Mia Ikumi**

**Dan**

**Reiko Yoshida.**

**Berhubung nama author aslinya nggak bisa di plesetin kayak Masashi Kishimoto *dibekep Masashi*, jadinya yang serius serius aja! Ok?**

**Happy Reading!**

Pagi ini Zakuro berniat pergi sekolah bersama Ichigo. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Padahal biasanya Sakura dan Ichigo tidak begitu akrab.

"Ichigo!" panggil Zakuro di depan rumah Ichigo.

Yang dipanggil pun segera keluar dengan memakai piyama.

"Eh, Zakuro? Tumben kamu pagi pagi sudah kemari! Dan, em..." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ah? Apa? Adakah yang salah dari penampilanku?" tanya Zakuro curiga sambil memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya.

"Dasar Zakuro! Hari ini kan kita liburan musim panas!" jawab Ichigo sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Zakuro menunduk. Dan segera pergi dari rumah Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo menjadi merasa bersalah.

~o.O~

**Openingnya gaje ya? Mulai isinya ya?**

"Huh, dasar! Apa apaan sih aku ini? Udah salah hari, salahnya di depan Ichigo lagi! Ah..." Zakuro nyolot nyolot sendiri dikamarnya.

"Tok... tok... tok..." ada yang mengetuk jendelanya. Dan dengan segera Zakuro melihat jendelanya. "Ki... Kisshu?" Zakuro gugup.

"Iya! Iya! Ini aku! Udah deh! Kagetnya biasa aja! Aku sadar aku emang mirip Justin Bieber *author muntah* ! Yah sudahlah! Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kisshu.

"Eh... iya! Tapi dari pintu depan aja! Jangan dari jendela! Nggak sopan!" Zakuro yang sudah sadar dari ke-cengo'-annya sok ngajarin Kisshu sopan santun.

Kisshu yang udah masukin sebelah kakinya ke jendela menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aah! Kan emang sudah hobi ku masuk lewat jendela!" Kisshu pasang muka cemberut ala Deidara *Deidara: Hatchimm*.

"Dasar kau anjing!" Zakuro kesal.

"Aku kan emang anjing!" jawab Kisshu santai dan mulai memasukkan kakinya yang sebelah lagi. "Ayo ikut aku!" Kisshu langsung menarik tangan Zakuro dengan lembut (baca: kasar) nya keluar jendela.

"Yah! Kan! Aku nggak jadi ganti baju gara-gara kamu!" Zakuro mulai nyolot lagi sambil berlari digeret-geret Kisshu.

"Iya! Ntar aku yang gantiin!" jawab Kisshu dengan santainya disusul tamparan yang mendarat sempurna di pipi kanannya.

Tiba-tiba Kisshu melepas pegangan tangannya di depan sebuah taman bunga yang bernama taman Konoha (?). Dan langsung menghampiri sebuah pohon mahoni yang agak rindang dan, taukah anda apa yang dilakukan Kisshu disitu? Tentu saja! Dia pundung dibawah pohon sambil ngusap-ngusap pipi kanannya berharap sakit di pipi dan dihatinya hilang.

Zakuro mendatangi Kisshu yang lagi pundung. "Ki... Kis..." "Ya! Ada apa?" tiba-tiba ada yang memotong kata-kata Zakuro. Pelan pelan Zakuro menoleh kebelakang, dan "Kyaa~a! Kaa-san! Tou-san! Ada hantuu!" Zakuro teriak teriak histeris.

"Lha? Tadi manggil-manggil! Hah! Dasar cewek gaje!" kata makhluk yang merasa dipanggil namanya.

"Ka... Kamu siapa?" Zakuro gugup.

"Dasar! Nggak kenal tapi manggil-manggil! Kenalin! Namaku Kisame! Dari tadi kamu nyebut Kis Kis! Emang kamu manggil siapa?" tanya makhluk yang ternyata bernama Kisame itu.

"Woy! Kisame! Kamu salah fandom!" panggil seorang kuntilanak bermata merah.

"Eh, salah ya? Pantesan orang-orang sini mukanya aneh-aneh semua!" Kisame nyengir.

Inner Zakuro: bukannya mukamu yang lebih aneh? Biru biru kayak hiu darat gitu!

Dan akhirnya Kisame pun kembali ke fandom asalnya. Yaitu fandom Naruto.

"Err... Kisshu?" Zakuro yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan sweatdroppnya itu menepuk pelan pundk Kisshu.

"Hmm?" terdengar suara Kisshu yang lirih. Ternyata Kisshu bukan hanya pundung. Kisshu menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Zakuro merogoh-rogoh kantongnya dan meneluarkan hape BlackBerry Gemini dan langsung membuka Facebook dan mengganti statusnya: "Untuk pertama kalinya gw liat Kisshu sang anjing sia-piip- nangis gara-gara kena tampar ama seorang Zakuro Fujiwara!" begitulah kira-kira.

Baru satu menit status itu diposting, sudah banyak komentar yang mampir. Mulai dari Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, Bos-bosnya, cowok cowoknya, bahkan dari fandom tetangga juga comment.

Kisshu sedikit melirik Zakuro yang sedang asyik membalas Comment-comment dari teman-temannya itu. Dan merogoh kantongnya. Owh, ternyata hape Sony Ericsson xperia x1. Karena Kisshu penasaran, dia juga ikut-ikutan buka facebook.

"Uh," Kisshu menghela nafas dan menyimpan hpnya kembali. Sementara Zakuro masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari ntuh layar.

"Zakuro! Aku nggak nangis!" kata Kisshu pelan. Tapi Zakuro yang masih pesbuk-an nggak denger apa apa dan lupa daratan (?).

"Zakuro!" panggil Kisshu dengan nada dan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi. Zakuro masih berkutat dengan BB nya.

Kisshu pun kembali pundung karena tidak dihiraukan Zakuro.

Tidak lama kemudian, Zakuro berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan kembali nyolot. "Aah, mana pulsanya abis lagi! Padahal udah 567 comment! *whatt?*" Zakuro menyimpan hp nya kembali.

"Udah?" tanya Kisshu.

"Udah? Eh! Iya! Udah sore! Aku pulang ya! Dari tadi aku belom makan!" jawab Zakuro enteng.

"Huuh, sudah capek aku ngejemputmu pagi pagi jam tujuh! Enak saja kau setelah menunggumu Fb-an selama 8 jam kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja!" kali ini Kisshu yang nyolot.

"Emang kamu maunya apa?" tanya Zakuro sok perhatian.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Udah sore! Sebagai gantinya aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 7 pagi! Bangun cepat atau kau akan kugeret walau hanya ditutupi sehelai kain sutra!" kata Kisshu.

"Iya! Iya! Tapi jangan buka buka aibku dong ah! Emang kamu mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Zakuro penasaran.

"Ah, emm... sudahlah! Nggak penting! Kamu akan tau besok!" jawab Kisshu sambil ngeloyor pergi. Begitu juga dengan Zakuro.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hwoamm~" Zakuro baru bangun tidur dan langsung melihat jam wekernya. "Hm... jam setengak tujuh. Umm," Zakuro merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tok... tok... tok... jendela kaca Zakuro diketuk lagi. Zakuro membuka sebelah matanya. "Aah, Kisshu! Masi jam setengah tujuh juga! Mmm," Zakuro makin erat meluk gulingnya.

"Zakurooo!" teriak Kisshu sambil guncang-guncang bahu Zakuro. *Awas salah guncang*.

"Aaah! Siapa yang nyuruh kamu masuk hah!" lagi lagi Zakuro nyolot. Kisshu nyengir.

"Ah, enggak! Aku Cuma mau bilang, jam mu itu mati 2 jam yang lalu!" jelas Kisshu sambil garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang kutuan *disantet Kisshu (?)*

"Oh, hm..." Zakuro merasa tenang. "Eh," Zakuro tiba-tiba terduduk. "Aaa~ah! Tidak! Kisshu! Jangan geret aku secara tidak elit begini! Aah, baju ini terlalu tipis!" Zakuro yang sudah sadar berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tersedia.

"Haahh, berhubung aku ingin membawamu ketempat yang elit, aku tidak ingin orang-orang itu melihat tubuhmu!" jelas Kisshu. Dan dengan segera Zakuro segera pergi dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada disamping lemarinya itu.

Dengan keadaan yang hanya tertutupi handuk berwarna ungu, Zakuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan anggunnya disambut dengan mata Kisshu yang nggak bisa kedip melihatnya. Zakuro yang menyadari itu menatap Kisshu dengan jengkelnya dan mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala mau nyolot.

"Keluaar!" suruh Zakuro dengan tampang ala Sakura yang dengerin Sai ngejekin Sasuke (saia emang tidak bisa lepas dari fandom Naruto *pundung*)

"Gak mau! Aku mau liat!" kata Kisshu dengan entengnya.

"Keluar! Atau aku nggak mau kamu ajak-ajak lagi! Mana tujuannya entah kemana lagi!" Zakuro melanjutkan nyolot-nyolot gaje nya.

"Iya! Iya!" dan secara tidak rela Kisshu keluar kamar. Tentu saja dari jendela.

"Hhuh, sebenarnya anak itu mau ajak aku kemana sih?" Zakuro ngomong sendiri sambil memakai baju. "Dari semalam heboh banget!" lanjutnya.

**Sekitar satu jam kemudian**

"Lama amat! Pake baju apa semedi sih?" kali ini Kisshu yang nyolot. "Liat nih! Udah jam sebelas!" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan jam tangan merek gucci-nya.

"Hah? Jam sebelas? Tadi kan aku bangunnya jam sembilan?" Zakuro nggak terima.

"Iya! Ditambah mandi sejam dan pake baju sejam!" Kisshu gak mau kalah.

"Ah, udah ah! Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Zakuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ikut aku!" kata Kisshu sambil mulai melangkah pergi. Berjalan sepanjang kota Tokyo yang rame. Zakuro cuma ngikutin Kisshu dari belakang berhubung dia gengsi untuk berjalan bersama cowok yang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Hai Kisshu! Zakuro-nee!" sapa Furin yang kebetulan berpapasan di jalan.

"Hai juga!" jawab Kisshu sambil memasang senyum.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" baru aja jumpa Zakuro udah nyolot.

"Iih! Kebiasaan! Masa' baru jumpa udah nyolot!" Furin ikutan nyolot.

"Siapa juga yang nyolot?"

"Kamu!"

"Hah! Pulang kau sana! Masi kecil juga! Ngapain keluyuran di kota pas lagi jam padat gini?"

"Kok kamu yang sewot? Terserahku donk!"

Begitulah seterusnya mereka beradu mulut. Kisshu yang sweatdropp dibuatnya mencari sesuatu untuk diduduki.

"Koran! Koran! Koran S***o! Korannya koran!" tiba tiba seorang penjual koran berambut hitam lewat.

"Mas! Mas! Beli korannya mas!" Kisshu tereak tereak memanggil tukang koran tersebut.

"Mau yang mana mas? Berita Aril peterporn ato piala dunia?" tawar penjual koran itu. Yang ditanyai nggak respon dan terus memperhatikan penjual koran asongan itu.

"Kayaknya aku kenal deh!" dengan tampang mikir ala Shinichi Kisshu terus memperhatikan penjual koran asongan itu. Yang diperhatikan berusaha buang buang muka.

"Ka... kamu!" kata Kisshu sambil nunjuk nunjuk gaje. Yang ditunjuk sweatdropp.

Kisshu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan hape Sony Ericsson Xperia X1 nya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tentu saja buka facebook! Dia mulai mengetik status terbarunya: "Ahahaha... Aoyama Mayasa si idola semua cewek ternyata jual koran asongan!" begitulah kira-kira isinya.

Baru 3 menit status tersebut diposting, comment sudah mencapai 52. Tentu saja comment Ichigo yang duluan mampir. Untungnya Kisshu tidak seperti Zakuro. Dia membiarkan oran-orang itu comment dan memenuhi notfnya tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Aku beli yang berita Ariel Peterporn!" kata Kisshu sambil memberi uang recehan lima ratus rupiah sebanyak lima keping. Pertanyaanya, untuk apa Kisshu beli koran? Yah, hanya Kisshu dan Dewa Jashin (?) yang tau.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, si penjual koran asongan a.k.a Aoyama langsung pergi secepat kilat. Kisshu terpaku melihatnya. "Cepat banget larinya!" batin Kisshu.

Kisshu pun mengambil halaman depan koran itu dan meletakkan sisanya disamping kanan Zakuro yang lagi asyik asyiknya adu mulut sama Furin. Dia menduduki koran koran itu dan membaca halaman paling depan yang bertemakan kasus video mesum Ariel dan Luna.

**2 jam kemudian**

Furin ambruk. "Pemenangnya Zakuro!" Kisshu tereak tereak ala wasit tinju.

"Ah! Gaje! Woy Zakuro! Uda jam dua!" lanjut Kisshu.

"Hah? Jam dua? Tadi kan kita perginya jam sebelas!" Zakuro nggak mau kalah.

"Di jalan sejam! Nyolot-nyolotan 2 jam!" jawab Kisshu santai.

"Jadi, kita jadi pergi?" tanya Zakuro.

"Ah! Tempatnya tutup sejam yang lalu! Kamu sih! Nyolot nyolot nggak jelas! Liat tuh si Furin kasian!" Kisshu nunjuk-nunjuk Furin yang tepar tak berdaya.

"Pokoknya besok harus bisa!" Kisshu nyolot sambil mungutin koran yang didudukinya tadi. Dan segera pergi. Zakuro yang ditinggal pun pulang kerumahnya dan meninggalkan Furin yang sedang dalam posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

**Keesokan harinya lagi**

Jam tujuh pagi Zakuro sudah bersiap. Menunggu Kisshu. Tapi sampai jam setengah delapan Kisshu nggak muncul muncul.

"Aah! Giliran aku udah siap dia nya nggak muncul muncul!" Zakuro merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dan kembali tertidur.

"Zakuro! Zakuro!" suara itu berhasil membangunkan Zakuro dari tidurnya. Dengan pandangan yang remang remang, Zakuroberusaha mengerti keadaan.

"Ki... Kisshu!" kata Zakuro lirih.

"Aishiteru! Zakuro!" kat Kisshu memberikan rangkaian bunga pada Zakuro yang setengah sadar yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kisshu... jadi, ini yang sejak dua hari yang lalu mau kamu bilang?" tanya Zakuro.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau aku ajak ke sebuah restoran. Tapi aku takut ada halangan lagi jadi... langsung disini aja! Gomen telat!" Kisshu tersenyum ceria.

"Aku terima!" kata Zakuro memeluk tubuh kecil Kisshu. Kisshu balas memeluknya. Dan, author bingung mau bikin ending gimana.

**~owari~**

**Awal yang gaje menghasilkan akhir yang gaje.**

**Gimana? Gimana? Keren nggak? Cuma sekedar menuh menuhin fandom Tokyo Mew Mew Indonesia yang sunyi tak berpenghuni.**

**Niatnya mau bikin sampai dua ribu kata. Tapi berhubung ide nggak ngalir dan pr yang numpuk, yah gaje lah jadinya.**

**Riview please^^**

**v**


End file.
